prometheusfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
__NOEDITSECTION__ 1990 October 1: Sir Peter Weyland is born in Mumbai. 2000s 2004 Days after his 14th birthday, Peter Weyland is granted his 12th registered Method Patent 2010s 2012 October 11: Weyland Corporation is recognized as a legal entity and corporation under United States law and receives their Certificate of Incorporation from the Companies House in the United Kingdom. 2014 Weyland introduces The Solstice 2015 March 27:Weyland Industries launches first industrialized space mission to install the Solstice. June 30: WI receives funding from three major venture capital firms. *The renewable energy gathered in the following months makes Peter Weyland his first billion. 2016 February 2: Weyland uses a precursor to his atmospheric processor and generates a localized synthetic atmosphere above the polar ice cap. *Global warming ends. July 17: Sir Peter Weyland achieves knighthood, one of the youngest people to become so. 2017 December 10: Weyland is honored with the Nobel Peace prize in Science for his atmospheric work over the polar ice cap. December 19: Weyland acquires copyrights to technology developed by NASA's Project Prometheus and revives JIMO, proving the existence of simple life in Europa's ocean. 2020s 2022 June 1: Health Division identify the genetic chain of events for the cancer. WI finds a cure for almost all cancers with genetically-altered cells and extraplanetary elements. 2023 February 4:Peter Weyland is awarded the Nobel Peace prize in Medicine. February 28:Peter Weyland gives his legendary TED talk initiating the Building Better Worlds project August 5: WI earns patent number 8,128,899 for Method and Apparatus for cybernetic individuals. 2024 Invention of the WMCD May 10: Weyland military engineers manage to achieve tripling speed and doubling accuracy of rifle projectiles. September 6: WI launces the Holographic Environment Simulator, the first to accurately recreate the mood and sounds of any place and provide live video feed from any receiver. September 10:WI introduces the Storm Rifle, the first able to track targets from over 500 klicks away, determine its health, physique and whether they can be locked down. 2025 January 7: WI manufactures David 1, the first android of its kind. 2026 March 22: WI earns patent number 9,158,239 for a chemical composition of Advanced Polyurethane Compound, able to replicate biological features and texture of human skin. June 3:WI earns patent number 10,445,075 for Method and Apparatus for self-adjusting crosshairs that auto-process windage, Coriolis effect, trajectory, etc without spotters and mathematical formulas September 30:Weyland acquires the largest public biotech firm, significantly bolstering its biotech holdings. November 18:Weyland privatizes NASA's Kepler mission and increases its funding x10 2027 Kepler discovers 6,546 more bio-compatible planets. 2028 January 1: Weyland makes significant adjustments facilitating android prototype David 2's first interaction with humans. March 31: WI becomes the first company in history to achieve a market capitalization of $100 billion in five years. May 20: Labs in San Francisco discover the body's ability to hypersleep in stasis 2029 Weyland introduces the RLF (raw lambda fusion) August 9: WI earns patent number 11,280,599 for Method and Apparatus for the first fully-automated atmospheric processor that enhances the capacity of an extraterrestrial planetary environment to support life. September 18: CERN runs out of government funding. Weyland acquires the organization, their largest particle accelerator and other facilities. December 12:After years of litigation, WI wins the David patent lawsuit against Yutani Corporation 2030s 2030 July 27: WI earns patent number 12,004,556 for Method and Apparatus for the Hypersleep Chamber, a device that can initiate, monitor and terminate hypersleep, permitting increasingly longer, more advanced space missions. 2031 RLF generators became a top-selling commercial power system, doubling profits and energy sector holdings for investors August 10:Terraforming begins on Luna. 2032 April 3:Weyland acquires four of the largest defense conglomerates, bolstering multinational defense, security, and aerospace technology holdings. May 20: Discovering the inverse relationship between velocity and the flow of time, Weyland scientists make faster than light travel a reality. 2033 July 4: With metals mined from the circumstellar habitable zone planets orbiting within Gleise 581, Weyland creates new 5.56mm round capable of traveling at max velocity in any atmosphere and range. October 4: Dr. Richard Post becomes the 1 millionth employee hired by WI. He serves as Chief Statistician to the Electronics Division. 2034 January 17: WI introduces Heliades, the first FTL-capable SEV. 2035 May 11: The National Science Foundation lifts restrictions on the commercial use of David androids. June 30: David 3 is deployed internally in order to test human acceptance of androids. July 21: WI opens several new offices expanding corporate presence to Greece, Antarctica, El Salvador, South Africa and other locations around the globe 2036 August 25: WI launches the Explorers Academy. 2037 December 15: Fortune 500 assembles their "10 best companies to work for" list; WI is number one December 21: Weyland astronomers note the Outer Veil, a resource-rich area of space. 2038 July 4:WI offers work to 35% of Asian Conflict veterans. 2039 March 2: WI earns patent number 13,345,075 for Method and Apparatus for an add-on feature to the Storm Rifle capable of compensating for composition, density, pressure and refractive index of any atmosphere. May 28:The Weyland Atmospheric Processor produces the first functional and breathable atmosphere on planet GJ 667Cc. May 14: Weyland astronomers discover Acheron LV-426, a ringed planet and multiple moons outside the Zeta 2 Reticuli system, able to support life. 2040s 2040 April 1:David 4 becomes the first commercially available model of the series, improving work-flow and efficiency at offices and homes. 2042 August 18: WI is awarded government contract to build and maintain HD 85512 b Class E Correctional Unit. November 20:WI writes $5 billion check to Little Explorers. 2050 2051 April 19:WI creates the RT01 Group Transport, capable of traversing any known planetary terrain with no weight limit. 2052 February 14:WI earns patent number 14,524,002 for Method and Apparatus for ATV NR6, first manned land-vehicle capable of negotiating vertical surfaces. July 7:Significant intellectual and emotional updates to the David 5, further increasing human acceptance. 2055 August 1:National Association for Female Executives (NAFE) names Weyland Industries a Top 50 Company for Executive Women. 2056 January 29:WI earns patent number 15,725,924 for Method and Apparatus for a Power Loader, a mechanised exo-skeleton used for lifting and moving heavy objects such as crates and vehicle weaponry. 2057 May 6: WI earns patent number 15,999,127 for Method and Apparatus for Lifeboat, an ejectable luxury pod able to sustain one life for up to 50 years. 2059 July 22:Weyland introduces the Portable Decontamination Pack, an expedition apparatus that decontaminates indoor and outdoor environments. It also mines surrounding air for flammable compounds, making it both ultra light-weight and self-replenishing. 2060s 2060 August 9: WI introduces the Broca Dialectical Implant, the first language tool which requires no learning by the user. 2061 September 2: WI earns patent number 16,572,092 for Method and Apparatus for Medpod 720i 2062 February 26: Only 7% of humans can recognise that David 6 is an android. 2063 December 1: WI earns patent number 17,900,353 for Method and Apparatus for Spectagraph. 2064 August 11: WI upgrades SE space suits (cadmium exo-skeleton; info display with mission details; vitals: environmental stats). 2065 June 23: Sir Peter Weyland Memorial Library built in Washington, DC. November 20: WI is approached by the US government to work on a colonial peacekeeping force trained or populated by marines. 2066 April 7: Production costs for Davids decrease; savings extended to citizens leading David to join the Workforce. 2068 July 6: Weyland deploys thousands of David 7s. 2070 June 30: FDA Approves MedPods for At-Home Use *One dozen MedPods have been produced with tens of thousands on back order. 2070s 2071 August 16: Weyland Industries earns patent number 18,364,003 for Method and Apparatus for the Synapse Reestablisher. May 13: WI becomes Worldwide Olympic Partner and official "Cybernetics Company" of the Olympic movement through 2091. 2072 March 9: Weyland Industries consolidates all products and solutions into seven verticals: health, transportation, energy, electronics, terraforming, security and cybernetics. 2073 January 1:Based on classified findings by Weyland researchers, the company determines the new destination for Project Prometheus. New round of investment is immediately opened. *Perfection of the WMCD. Category:Content